List of Favorite's Life episodes
Season One 1: The Pilot: In the first episode, Favorite discovers that Physco MJ has recently bought a small airplane. However, MJ refuses to let Favorite use it, resulting in Favorite attempting to steal it with the aid of the Narrtor and Jack. (Airdate: 10/20/2014) (Rating: TV-14-DLSV) 2: Election Day: Election day for the town's mayor is nearing, and Physco MJ discovers that his dad has a good chance of losing. In an attempt to have his father as the mayor again, he blackmails Favorite and the rest into making other people vote for him (Airdate: 10/20/2014) (Rating: TV-MA-V) 3: 2spooky4me: It is Halloween on MJ Road and the good neighbours of MJ Road start seeing really weird things, but there is a grander conspiracy to the whole incident. (Airdate: 1//27/14) (Rating: TV-MA) 4: Award Ceremony: Thinking that most film award ceremonies are rigged, Favorite attempts to make his own, but unintentionally grabs the attention of various citizens in town who don't like the nominees he picked out. (Airdate: 11/3/2014) (Rating: TV-14-DLS) 5. Welcome to the NHL: Favorite learns how to play Hockey and becomes so good at it he ends up joining the NHL. However, when Favorite misses a shot, he is on the run from a ton of angry canadians and must hide from them. (Airdate: 11/10/14) Rating: TV-14-DLV) 6: Shopping Adventure: Favorite is invited to go on a "shopping adventure" with Physco MJ and Jack, and he blindly accepts the offer, only to discover that they're planning to rob the store they're going to. (Airdate: 11/17/2014) (Rating: TV-MA) 7: Thank Mr. Dahl: The religious holiday "Dahlsgiving" has come to town, and the people of MJ Road begin to mercilessly slaughter and murder eachother as part of the tradition. Being convinced that "Dahlism" is nothing more than a scam, Favorite attempts to get the people of town back to their senses, only to unknowingly summon Mr. Dahl himself. (Airdate: 11/24/2014) (Rating: TV-MA-V) 8: UnFavorite: Still angered at Favorite because of what he did the previous episode, Mr. Dahl decides to get vengeance by creating an exact clone of him to run amok across MJ Road. However, after the clone encounters Physco MJ, he becomes influenced by his behavior and mannerisms and attempts to join Physco Clan. (Airdate: 12/1/2014) (Rating: TV-14-DLSV) 9: The Barcode: TBA (Airdate: 12/8/2014) (Rating: TV-MA) 10: Favorite Kills Santa: TBA (Airdate: 12/22/2014) (Rating: TV-MA-V) 11: Damon's Comic: TBA (Airdate: 12/29/2014) (Rating: TV-14-DLSV) 12: Paranoia: a Phsyco MJ story: Phsyco MJ develops paranoia unexpectedly. As he becomes scared of everyone, Favorite takes advantage of the problem and stalks him. 13: TBA 14: TBA 15: Physco BJ Gets Pregnant: After having a one-night stand, Physco BJ announces that she's pregnant. Thinking that someone other than him had sex with her, Physco MJ gathers Favorite, Damon, Carson, Jack and Milan and interrogates them. The episode ends on a cliffhanger, with BJ walking into the room and being constantly interrupted while trying to declare who the father is (Airdate: 2/9/2015) (Rating: TV-MA-S) Season 2 16: Physco BJ Considers An Abortion: TBA (Airdate: 3/21/2016) (Rating: TV-MA-LSV) 17: Favorite the Terrorist: After mistaking an innocent drawing Favorite made as blueprints for a bomb, Physco MJ, Jack and Milan think that Favorite is working for ISIS, and attempt to thwart his "plans". (Airdate: 3/28/2016) (Rating: TV-MA-V) 18: Favorite Goes to School: TBA (Airdate: 4/4/2016) (Rating: TV-14-LS) 19: Jack Off: A Michael Bay Film: Jack is fired from his job at the adult video store. Looking for a new job, he ends up auditioning for a new movie and actually gets the part, completely unaware that the film is directed by Michael Bay, Jack's self-proclaimed rival. (Airdate: 4/11/2016) (Rating: TV-MA-V) 20: Diet-betes: TBA (Airdate: 4/18/2016) (Rating: TV-14-DLSV) 21: Threehorn: Phsyco MJ and Phsyco Clan decide to try rap. After creating 2 terrible but successful raps, Longneck comes to kill him, and take Phsyco BJ to the fair, to take his fame. TBA